House Of Mouse Awards 2019
by gman5846
Summary: The House Of Mouse Awards 2019 Is here! Find out who wins! who will win? Enjoy! House Of Mouse belongs to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**April 3rd 2019:**

(House Of Mouse Theme Plays)

Mike: Live from Toon City in California. It's the 2019 House Of Mouse Awards! And now, here's your host. Mickey Mouse!

(Audience cheers & claps as Mickey comes to the stage)

(Music stops)

Mickey: Thank you everyone! and welcome to the 2019 House Of Mouse Awards!

(Audience claps)

Mickey: We're gonna have a great show for you tonight. You guys voted over 100 million times! That's a new record! So give yourself a hand!

(Audience claps & cheers)

Mickey: We have a bunch of categories from Movies, & TV. Since they couldn't get any music catergories this year.

(Audience aw's)

Mickey: I know. Maybe next year! Anyways, To present the first award for Favorite TV Couple, From the upcoming movie Toy Story 4, Buzz Lightyear, and from Deal Or No Deal & America's Got Talent, Howie Mandel!

(Audience claps & cheers as they both walk to the stage while the Deal Or No Deal Theme Plays)

(Music stops)

Buzz: Hello Space Rangers!

Howie: Uh, Buzz it's called the audience.

Buzz: Yeah Howie, I know.

Howie: Anyways, We are here to give out the award for Favorite TV Couple.

Buzz: Some of them are your favorites from sitcoms, cartoons, but not movies.

Howie: Yes buzz.

Buzz: By the way, why do you only fist bump people?

Howie: Because I have OCD.

Buzz: Oh I see. Anyways, Here are the nominees for Favorite TV Couple!

(The Nominees play on the screen)

Howie: Sheldon Cooper & Amy Farrah Fowler, The Big Bang Theory.

Buzz: Robin & Starfire, Teen Titans Go!

Howie: Raven & Beast Boy, Teen Titans Go!

Buzz: Andi Mack & Jonah Beck, Andi Mack.

Howie: Courtney & Duncan, The Total Drama series.

Buzz: Jughead Jones & Betty Cooper, Riverdale.

(The screen turns back to the House Of Mouse Awards logo)

Buzz: And tonight's first House Of Mouse Award goes to..

Howie: (Opens envelope) Courtney & Duncan!

(Audience claps & cheers and the Total Drama theme plays)

(Courtney & Duncan both hugged each other as they both come up on stage to receive their award)

Courtney: Thank you so much you guys!

(Audience cheers)

Duncan: First of all, we like to thank Teletoon, Our fans, and to all of you guys voting for us!

Courtney: And we are definitely a perfect couple after all!

Duncan: We like to say hello to our fellow Total Drama competitors who are watching at home right now!

Courtney: And we couldn't had done it without you guys!

Duncan: So thank you guys so much for voting for us!

Courtney: Thank you! (Then the two kissed & got off the stage)

Mickey: (laughs) Boy! They are definitely a great couple! (laughs) To present the award for Favorite Cartoon, From Guardians Of The Galaxy, Peter Quill!

(Audience claps & cheers as Peter Quill comes up on stage while Come & Get Your Love plays)

Peter Quill: The next award of the night is Favorite Cartoon. And the nominees are.

(The nominees play on the screen)

Peter Quill: Star Vs The Forces Of Evil.  
The Amazing World Of Gumball.  
The Loud House.  
Mickey Mouse.  
Teen Titans Go!.  
Pokemon Ultra Legends.

(The screen turns back to the House Of Mouse Awards Logo)

Peter Quill: And the winner is... (Opens the envelope) Star Vs The Forces Of Evil!

(Audience claps & cheers & The Star Vs The Forces Of Evil theme plays)

Mike: Accepting the award is Star Butterfly!

(Star Butterfly comes up on stage to receive her award)

(Music Stops)

Star Butterfly: Wow! I just want to say, Thank you so much for voting for our show. Um.. Even though the series is ending I just want to say hello to Marco back home. Uh... Also I want to thank Disney XD. And to all of you guys voting for my show. Thank You!

(Audience claps & cheers & House Of Mouse theme plays)

Mike: Coming Up. A special performance by Princess Jasmine! The award for Favorite Superhero, And more to come on the 2019 House Of Mouse Awards!

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

(The House Of Mouse Theme Plays)

Mike: Please welcome from Gravity Falls, Bill Cipher!

(Audience Claps & Cheers As He comes to the stage)

(Music Stops)

Bill: I'm here to present the award for best villain. Some of them from movies & Tv, but i'm not nominated. But anyways, Here are the nominees!

(The Nominees play on the screen)

Bill: Josh Brolin, Avengers Infinity War  
Michael B Jordan, Black Panther.  
Will Arnett, Teen Titans Go! To The Movies.  
Mark Conseulos, Riverdale.  
Mal, Total Drama Series.  
Patrick Wilson, Aquaman.

(The screen turns back into the House Of Mouse Awards Logo)

Bill: And The House Of Mouse Award goes to..

(Opens Envelope)

Bill: Josh Brolin!

(Audience Claps & Cheers As Avengers Theme Plays)

Bill: Josh couldn't be here with us tonight. But take a look at this!

(The screen shows josh brolin)

(Music Stops)

Josh: Thank you guys so much for the Favorite Villain Award. I wish I was there, But I'm filming my brand new film, Avengers Endgame. And I Bet Thanos snapped all of the other nominees as well! But thank you so much!

(The screen turns back into the House Of Mouse Awards Logo)

Mike: There's more to come on the House Of Mouse Awards! Stay Tuned!

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

(House Of Mouse Theme plays)

(Camera shows to Mickey)

(Music stops)

Mickey: Let's give a big welcome to the star of the upcoming TV show, Scooby Doo & Guess Who. It's Scooby Doo!

(Audience claps & cheers as Scooby comes to the stage while New Scooby Doo Movies theme plays)

(Music stops)

Scooby: I'm here to present the award for Favorite Superhero, You grew up with them from Movies, & TV. some of them kick a bunch of butts as well while trying to save the world! Let's take a look at the nominees.

(The nominees play on the screen)

Scooby: Grant Gustin, The Flash.  
Robert Downey Jr, Avengers Infinity War.  
Chadwick Boseman, Black Panther, & Avengers Infinity War.  
Tom Hardy, Venom.  
Scarlett Johanson, Avengers Infinity War.  
Chris Evans, Avengers Infinity War.  
Ryan Potter, Titans.  
Melissa Benoist, Supergirl.

(The screen turns back to the House Of Mouse Awards logo)

Scooby: Now, I don't have the envelope. But I do have the winners name on my dog tag on the back! (laughs) But Anyways, Your Favorite Superhero Is..

(Turns his dog tag the other way shows the winners name)

(Audience claps & cheers)

Scooby: Robert Downey Jr!

(Avengers Theme plays & Robert comes to the stage to accept the award & pets Scooby)

(Music stops)

Robert: Thank you guys so much for this award. I can't believe that I've won my first House Of Mouse Award! It's like a big honor for me to be here to finally win this. So thank you, And I hope you like Endgame!

(Audience claps & cheers)

Mickey: Man that guy is amazing! (laughs) Anyways, Minnie and I are here to present our next presenters right Minnie? By the way, Happy anniversary. (Gives her flowers)

Minnie: Oh Mickey! It's so beautiful! You're doing a great job hosting this show.

Mickey: And you are doing a great job controlling the show.

Minnie: Oh Mickey! (laughs & kisses him on the cheek)

(Audience Aw's)

Mickey: Oh Gosh! (laughs) Anyways, why won't you present our next performers Minnie?

Minnie: Yes sir! (laughs) Anyways, Give it up for the stars from the blockbuster hit How To Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World, Hiccup & Astrid!

(Audience claps & cheers & The Dragons Riders Of Berk theme plays)

(Hiccup & Astrid are seen in their seats)

(Music stops)

Hiccup: Our first performer of the night is one of Disney's Princesses.

Astrid: And she gets to star in the new Aladdin remake!

Hiccup: To perform her new song Speechless, Here she is! The princess of Agrabah.

Both: Princess Jasmine!

(Audience claps & cheers as Speechless plays)

Jasmine: (sings) Here comes a wave meant to wash me away.

A tide that is taking me under.

Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say.

My voice drowned out in the thunder.

But I won't cry And I won't start to crumble.

Whenever they try.

To shut me or cut me down.

I won't be silenced.

You can't make me quiet.

Won't tremble when you try it.

All I know is I won't go speechless.

'Cause i'll breathe.

When they try to suffocate me.

Don't you underestimate me.

'Cause I know that I won't go speechless.

Written in a stone, Every rule, Every word.

Centuries old & unbending.

Stay in your place, Better seen & not heard.

Well, now that the story is ending.

'Cause I, I cannot start to crumble.

So come on & try.

Try to shut me and cut me down.

I won't be silenced.

You can't keep me quiet.

Won't tremble when you try it.

All I know is I won't go speechless.

Speechless.

Let the storm in.

I cannot be broken.

No, I won't live unspoken.

'Cause I know that I won't go speechless.

Try to lock me in this cage.

I won't just lay me down & die.

I will take these unbroken wings.

And watch me burn across the sky.

Hear the echoes saying.

I won't be silenced.

Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it.

All I know is I won't go speechless.

Speechless.

'Cause i'll breathe.

When they try to suffocate me.

Don't you underestimate me.

'Cause I know that I won't go speechless.

All I know is I won't go speechless.

Speechless.

(Song ends & everyone claps & cheers)

Jasmine: Thank you House Of Mouse Awards! I love you! (Waves to everyone)

(House Of Mouse Theme plays)

Mike: Up next, the award for Favorite Tv Actor! All when the 2019 House Of Mouse Awards returns!


	4. Chapter 4

(You & Me Plays)

Mike: Welcome back to the show! To present some other winners from the upcoming movie Descendants 3, Mal & Ben!

(Mal & Ben are seen at the stage)

(Music stops & plays the 2009 Kids Choice Theme)

Ben: You guys voted so many times but some of them are way to big to fit on the stage.

Mal: Some of our winners can't be here tonight, But we are still shouting out to some other winners.

Ben: Here's more of some House Of Mouse Awards winners.

Mal: Your Favorite BFF's is. Spongebob & Patrick! Spongebob Squarepants.

(Audience claps & cheers)

Ben: Your Favorite Game Show is. The Price Is Right.

(Audience claps & cheers)

Mal: Your Favorite Videogame is Super Smash Bros Ultimate!

(Audience claps & cheers loudly)

Ben: Your Favorite TV Actress is Raven, Teen Titans Go!

(Audience claps & cheers)

Mal: Your Favorite TV Host is Drew Carey, The Price Is Right.

(Audience claps & cheers)

Ben: And Your Favorite Buttkicker is Tom Holland, Avengers Infinity War!

(Audience claps & cheers)

Mal: Now to present the award for Favorite TV Actor, From the upcoming movie Spiderman Far From Home. Nick Fury.

Ben: And from The Loud House, It's Leni Loud!

(Audience claps & cheers as Nick & Leni walk to the stage while the Spiderman Homecoming theme plays)

(Music stops)

Leni: Nick, I thought you were killed by Thanos.

Nick: Yeah Leni, But they bought me here tonight because for the new spider-man movie coming out.

Leni: Oh I See.

Nick: Was there a movie about you?

Leni: There trying their best by making it.

Nick: Oh Ok, Ok.

Leni: By the way are we here to surprise people with some pranks?

Nick: No. We're presenting the award for Favorite TV Actor.

Leni: Oh...

Nick: The nominees are.

(The nominees show up on the screen)

Nick: Sheldon Cooper, The Big Bang Theory.

Leni: Lincoln Loud, The Loud House.

Nick: Lucas Sinclair, Stranger Things.

Leni: Beast Boy, Teen Titans Go!

Nick: Chef Hatchet, Total DramaRama.

Leni: Homer Simpson, The Simpsons.

Nick: Jughead Jones, Riverdale.

Leni: Phil Dunphy, Modern Family.

(The screen turns back to the House Of Mouse Awards logo)

Nick: And the winner is.. (Opens Envelope) Sheldon Cooper.

(Audience claps & cheers as Sheldon comes to the stage to receive to his award while the big bang theory theme plays)

(Music stops)

Sheldon: Um. (Pause) This is unbelievable! I just wanna say hello to Amy, Penny, Raj, Leonard, Howard, & Bernadette. Um. (Pause) And Warner Bros & CBS. And to Chuck Lorre. Who is a great man & a genius. Also I Hope you enjoy the last season! BAZINGA!

(Audience Claps & Cheers & House Of Mouse theme plays)

Mike: Coming up, The award for Favorite TV Show! A performance by the cast of Spongebob Squarepants, & more Mickey Mouse! Stay tuned!


End file.
